Unconditonally
by laurachavez2002
Summary: Created by Esther and daggered for centuries, Hanna tries to dig her way back into the 21st century, including Damon and the Mikealsons. They woke her up for a reason and they are bound to fulfill their duty. Hanna Marie Roden is just another Original vampire...what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Where have I been? I know, it sucks. I have been so fing busy it's like not even real. This story already had two chapters but of course I am only going to post one. I got this idea one day but I used some of the interactions between Damon and Hanna from another story. I am so excited to be writing again so reviews are always appreciated! Love you guys!

Chapter One: Welcome Back, Love

_My eyes fluttered open and I immediately felt pain. It was in my arms, legs, torso and head. I tried to remember everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. It all came back like a tidal wave and I started to struggle. This wasn't going to happen now. I wasn't ready and, possibly, I never would be. I threw my arms up and kicked my feet. Suddenly, a hand clamped down on my stomach, shoving me down into the stone. I gasped and my eyes looked at my attacker. It was a woman; she had strawberry blonde hair, round face and light brown eyes._

"_Calm, little one," she said softly but I just jerked again. The chains clashed wildly._

"_Let me go!" I shouted angrily. The woman cocked her head to the side, frowning slightly._

"_So angry." The woman said and then started to walk around the altar, "it will be over soon."_

"_I don't want it to start! I don't deserve this. Let me go." I gritted and she shook her head._

"_It was such a hard deal to get here. It'd be shame just to let you go. Besides, when it's done, you'll be thanking me." the woman responded. She poured something into a bowl and saw that it was blood. It had to be my blood. _

"_Who do you think you are, trying to take away my life?" I spat and she looked up, her eyes shimmering._

"_Sweetheart, I am only giving you eternal life. And if you're curious as to who I am, my name is Esther." The woman answered and I glared at her. "Now, shh, there is work to be done."_

_As if on que, people emerged from the trees around us and lit four fires. I looked at around rapidly. I had never seen any of these people but I knew who Esther was. She was one of the most powerful witches. She was able to create vampires just by magic. That was exactly what she was going to do to me. She believed I could be powerful and wanted me to be a vampire. I swallowed and then gritted my teeth. Suddenly, I heard chanting and then pain filled my body. I screamed out and my back arched on the altar. The fire blasted in the air, rising past the trees. The chanting became louder and faster which made the pain worst. I let out another shrill screech. Then, the fire died out and the world went black._

"_Wake up my dearest." A voice said calmly. My eyes opened and I gasped. There was something burning inside my stomach. It felt like fire…hunger. Something new thrived inside me and I didn't like the way it felt. _

_Esther was bending over, stroking my hair. I shot up, making her stumble back slightly._

"_Don't you dare touch me you-you," I couldn't find the words and that made my anger burn even brighter. Esther seemed unaffected by my outburst and simply looked at me._

"_You are being selfish. I gave you something other's dreamed to acquire." Esther said, looking at me harshly. I got from the altar which, to my surprise, I wasn't strapped to anymore. The sun was creeping over the trees, casting light into the opening in the trees._

"_Why did you pick me, Esther? I am no more special than a pig in a pen." I asked her curiously, standing in front of her._

"_You were very special, Hanna Marie Roden. I found a fire in you. You would be a great addition to our family." Esther answered simply._

"_I don't want to be a part of your family. I have a family." I pointed out and she shook her head._

"_That is one thing I forgot to mention." Esther said and then my eyes widened._

"_You monster!" I screeched and ran at her. She lifted up her hand and I gasped. Pain rippled through my head and sent me falling to my knees. The pain started to grow stronger I fell on my back. I suddenly saw Esther looming over me, a knife in her hand._

"_It's for the best," she whispered and then stabbed the knife directly into my heart. I didn't have time to scream before the entire world was gone._

He stared down at the gray figure. Her hands were at her sides and her eyes were closed softly. The dagger stood up straight in her chest and he hesitated before gripping it.

"Good morning, love," he whispered and pulled up. The dagger slid out easily. It was only seconds before the gray started to fade and color came back to her skin. Her breathing came out in slices, short and strangled. Her heart pumped only a few seconds then stopped. It started again and her breathing was becoming faster. Her heart pounded until her eyes snapped open. She gasped for much needed air and jerked her body. Klaus held the sides of the coffin as he looked down at her. She looked around wildly, her mouth open. Her head went back and forth, blinking rapidly. Finally, she sat up and looked at Klaus.

"Who are you?" she said in barely a whisper. Klaus didn't answer. She looked away from him and around the room. "Where am I?"

"Welcome back love." Klaus said walking away from her coffin. She braced herself and then jumped out of the coffin. Her bare feet hit the cold basement floor and he watched as goose bumps rippled up her legs. He frowned slightly. The only thing he hated about waking up someone was they were completely oblivious to the world around them. She put her hands to her chest and looked around. Her brown braid was covered in dirt and leaves. It hung on her shoulder as her green eyes looked around frantically. The wound on her chest was still slightly open and she flinched when her hands touched it. Klaus turned around grabbed a blood bag. He tossed it to her and she caught it. She was starving.

The veins under her eyes came out and she grabbed the bag. She sunk her teeth straight in and drank to the very last drop. When she was done, blood was falling down her chin and she sighed. She dropped the bag to the floor and stepped forward.

"I need more," she growled, "I want more."

"All of that comes with time, love. First, we need to fill you in." Klaus said and she frowned at him. "You're in the twenty first century. You've been sleeping for quite a few centuries. There is a lot you've missed."

"I'm in the twenty first century?" she gasped and then put her hand to her head. She closed her eyes and sighed. The drop of blood fell to the floor from her chin and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Please, let's go upstairs." He said. She went to follow him up the stairs. She didn't even notice the ray of sunlight blocking the way. Her skin sizzled and she gasped. She let out a painful scream, looking at her white skin now turning red. Klaus flashed forward and put her in a corner. "Blasted witch didn't even give her a ring."

She was shaking and her wound was slowly healing. She held her arm, her eyes welling with tears. He stepped away from her and went to walk up the stairs now.

"Where are you going?" she pleaded, noticing she couldn't step forward, she didn't move.

"I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid." Klaus said and then went up the stairs. He was uneasy about leaving her alone, afraid she might try to kill herself but he left her anyways.

Everything was foggy. I'd missed so many periods of time and I had no clue where I was. I didn't know who he was but he seemed dangerous. I just wanted to leave this house but I couldn't. The sunlight burned me. I'd die if I tried to leave and I didn't think that was a good idea. I didn't want to die even though it had already happened before. The last thing I could remember was lunging at Esther and then something being stabbed into my heart. I looked at the table across the room and saw the knife. From the angle, it looked more like a dagger. I thought that I was supposed to be dead but I was alive right now and very confused. I was hiding in the corner of a room with a coffin and table in the middle.

My stomach growled with hunger. I wanted more blood. I wanted to drink until my hunger was satisfied but he would give me anymore. I wished I could rip his head off but something willed me not too. My head hurt, everything pushing itself inside my brain. Nothing was processing quickly and didn't have enough time to make room. My clothes and hair were still the same from the night I was turned. Dirt and leaves covered my body. I wished I could go jump in the river next to the cottage but it wasn't even there anymore. It was, most likely, long gone. I waited patiently for him to get back, eager to get a ring and leave this house. I heard footsteps and my heart leapt. I stood up straight in the corner. The footsteps came down the stairs and I held my breath.

My heart sank when I didn't recognize the person that walked in. He had raven black hair and shimmering blue eyes. He had a muscular build and a chiseled face. He wore black from head to toe but it suited him.

"Are you here to help me?" I asked him, my voice sounding horse. The man looked at me then shook his head.

"No," he answered, he was confused. "Where's Klaus?"

"Is he the man that lives here?" I asked, curious to know his name.

"Yes, who the hell are you?" he asked walking towards me.

"I am Hanna Marie Roden, one of the Original vampires." I answered, trying to sound proud. The man stopped walking.

"Okay," the man said furrowing his brow. "Where's Klaus again?"  
>"He left to get me a ring," I answered holding up my hand. The man looked around for a second and then back at me.<p>

"What do you mean you're an Original vampire? Your last name isn't even Mikealson." The man said putting his hand in his leather jacket pockets.

"Esther created me with magic. I am immortal and as old as the Mikealson's." I answered easily.

"Wait, Esther created you?" the man asked stepping forward. I nodded. The man bobbed his eyebrows. "I really did not see that coming."

"Who are you?" I asked now.

"Not your problem right now." The man answered and I glared at him. The door of the house opened. Klaus came down the stairs and stopped when he saw the other man. He gave an unpleasant smirk towards him.

"Socializing with our new friends, are we now Damon?" Klaus asked. His name was Damon.

"What kind of sick game is this?" Damon asked angrily, gesturing to me. I held my hands to my chest innocently. Klaus had something hanging from his fingers. I recognized it as a daylight ring.

"Esther turned her into a vampire with magic. She's as old as me so that counts as an Original." Klaus answered and walked past Damon. Klaus handed me the ring and I slid it onto my finger. "Go upstairs, take a shower and then return back downstairs."  
>I didn't wait. I flashed out of the room and up the stairs. I turned into the first room and saw that it was a very large room with a bed in the middle. This was someone's bedroom. I didn't know whose.<p>

I turned to my right and saw a large room. I had never seen this before. There was white marble with something that looked like a spout on the edge. Next to it was a tall, glass cage with something that also looked like a spout on the top with holes in it. There was a knob and I touched it. I turned it and water flooded from the spout with holes. I gasped and stumbled back. I blinked. I had an idea. I stripped myself of my dress and then reached out my hand. I watched as the dirt slowly started to wash off my hand. I grinned and stepped under the water. It was warm and it made me feel like I was jumping a warm river. I grabbed the piece of band that held my hair and undid my braid. My long brown hair fell out and became damp. I ran my hands through it and let the water run over my shoulders.

"She's an Original vampire?" Damon questioned yet again. He couldn't believe it. Esther was crazy but he didn't think she was that crazy to create a vampire that didn't even belong to her. Damon ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't even remember what he was here for. He followed Klaus up the basement stairs. They stopped in the living room where Klaus grabbed a glass of whiskey. "Do they know about this?"  
>"Probably not," Klaus answered shrugging softly, "my mother was good at keeping secrets."<p>

"Why did she dagger Hanna?" Damon asked. Klaus knitted his eyebrows together and shook his head.

"I don't even know the answer to that question. She's here so we can ask her when she gets done with her shower."

"Does she even know what a shower is?" Damon asked.

"Go check on her; make sure she hasn't exploded anything. I have to go find my family and we need to have a reunion." Klaus said and walked out of the house. Damon sighed and then went up the stairs. How did he get on old lady duty?

She was in Klaus's room. He heard the water running and he hesitantly walked in. Steam poured into the room. He turned and saw the bathroom. He dress was on the floor and he could see her nude figured blurry from the glass. She was running her hands in her hair and he just watched for a moment.

"It's not nice to stare, Damon." She said, surprising him. She opened the door and poked out her head, "Is there something you need?"  
>"I just made sure you hadn't exploded yourself." He answered. He watched the water drip from her hair. The door covered just to the bottom of her neck, almost exposing herself. She giggled and then smiled.<p>

"I am fine. Thank you." She said and then slipped back in the shower. He still stood there. He laughed slightly and then turned out of the room. He went down the stairs and then out the front door. She was something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Surprise!

I stepped out of the shower, my body starting to shiver. Even with all the sort of fog I'd created in the new room I was in, it still made me cold. I grabbed something that looked like a white blanket. I wrapped it around my body and smiled. It made me warmer and it helped the water get off of me. I walked into the bedroom even more and then went over to another door. There were shirts, shoes, pants and many other things. I grabbed a shirt off of one of the poles holding it up and gaped at it. I slid it over my body and then walked back out. I saw a brush. My mother used to use it in her hair. I ran the brush through mine and then looked at myself in something the reflected back at me. I decided not to braid my hair and to just leave it loose. When I went back downstairs, I expected Damon to be there, but he wasn't. I was alone. Klaus and Damon left me alone in a century I had no clue about. I walked around, the tile cold on my bare feet. I went in each room, examining everyone. I wandered into one room that had many books piled onto the walls. I grabbed one and pulled it down. I opened it and started to read the words. It was going on and on about a girl. It was a boy writing about a girl whom he was in love with. I kept reading, curious to see what would happen. I was a few pages in when the door of the house opened. I ran out of the room and into the living room. Klaus walked in but it wasn't just him.

"What do you mean there's another-?" the voices stopped when they entered. I stopped and looked at them. There were two other people with him. It was another boy and a girl. The girl was looking at me with an unreadable expression while the man was watching me with interest.

"Meet Hanna Marie Roden, the other Original vampire." Klaus said proudly and walked down to stand next to me. I was afraid to move.

"Hello," I said in a chocked voice. The girl stepped forward and looked at me. She looked at what I was wearing and shot a look at Klaus.

"I'm Rebekah," the girl said. Their accents were all thick. "Rebekah Mikealson."  
>"Rebekah!" Klaus shouted and then I stumbled backwards.<p>

"No…." I whispered and started to back away from them. "Your mother is the witch that created me."  
>"Good job," Klaus said sarcastically to Rebekah. She shrugged. I bumped into a table.<p>

"Let me be!" I shouted. My mind was racing. These people weren't my friends. I could not trust them.

"Put some pants on before you run away." Rebekah sneered and then tossed a pair at me. I slipped them on and then I was gone.

Damon entered his house. He went straight for the whiskey. He couldn't get the image of Hanna in the shower out of his head. He didn't know why but he wished he could just forget it. She didn't mean anything to him. She was just a girl. He sat down in the living room when there was a rapid knock on his door. It sounded like someone was slamming their palms on his front door. Confused on who it was, he got up slowly and very carefully made his way towards the door.

"Damon, who's here?" Elena suddenly asked, coming downstairs with Stefan. He pressed a finger to his lips. He grabbed the door knob and opened it. Hanna was standing there, wearing jeans and a shirt too big for her.

"Damon, please let me in." Hanna pleaded; her face was paler than it was before.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, opening the door wider for her. She was able to come inside for the simple fact that they were dead. She stumbled inside and then she laid eyes on Elena. Before they could do anything, she flashed at Elena and had her pressed against the wall. Elena let out a surprised gasp and Hanna hissed at her.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted and Stefan grabbed Hanna's shoulders.

"I need her blood! I'm hungry!" Hanna shouted. Damon grabbed her from Stefan. Damon started to drag her down to the basement. She was unstable, dangerous. He threw her in one of the cells and closed the door. She ran at the door and pounded on it.

"Sorry sweetheart," Damon said smugly. She growled at him.  
>"Let me go, Damon!" Hanna shouted. She bared her fangs through the bars and he just watched her.<p>

"I'll bring you a blood bag, old lady." Damon said walking away. She frowned at her new nickname. He got her a blood bag and then shoved it through the bars. She grabbed it and ripped off the top. She drank, squeezing the bag. When she was finished, she sighed and let it drop to the floor. She dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs. She glared up at him. He watched her closely. She was wearing probably one of Klaus's shirts. He wanted to get her different clothes. He went back upstairs to find Stefan comforting Elena on the couch.

"Who the hell was she?" Stefan asked angrily. Damon sighed and ran a hand across his face.

"That was Hanna Roden." Damon answered, "Another Original vampire."

"Another what," Elena said standing up from the couch. "Damon, be serious."  
>"You think I would lie to you after she just tried to turn you into lunch, Elena? Esther created her about the same time she created the other Original vampires. She's been daggered since the day she was a vampire. She has a little bit of an eating disorder."<br>"Like that's not obvious, Damon." Elena said annoyed.

"What was she doing here?" Stefan asked, ignoring Elena's comment.

"I don't know. She looked so afraid. If I was immortal, I wouldn't be afraid anything." Damon answered and then they suddenly heard her shout from the cell. Elena made a face.

"I wanna get out of her." She said and grabbed Stefan's hand. They left through the front door, leaving Damon alone with the crazy old lady.

I launched myself at the door and shouted his name. I heard his footsteps.

"What do you want, old lady?" Damon asked as he stopped in front of my cell.

"Don't call me that. I heard the human leave; can you let me out now?" I asked angrily. Damon paused and then shook his head.

"No." he answered and I growled at him.

"Why?" I asked him, sounding like a five year old.

"You will make the entire town into a buffet. You're more dangerous than a wolf in a sheep farm." Damon said.

"That's very funny. I'm not a wolf. I'm a vampire." I sneered. Suddenly, the door swung open but I didn't try to leave. He shut the door behind him and stomped inside the cell. He pressed me against the wall. He put both hands on the side of my head and leaned in.

"Your attitude is really not working with mine. You tried to kill Elena and now, you are considered dangerous. I will not let you out." He said through gritted teeth. I felt like I should've felt afraid, threated but how close he was to me I felt slightly, aroused. He was devastatingly gorgeous. I wanted to kiss him but willed myself not to. I frowned at him.

"Why are you so protective over the human? She clearly has another protector." I asked him, cocking my head to the side. Damon paused and then stepped back. "You feel for her don't you. You wish to have her as yours but her heart belongs to that Stefan."

"Stop," Damon said.

"You know that she doesn't love you but you continue to hang on."

"Stop," Damon repeated.

"Why don't you let her go?"  
>"I said stop!"<p>

His voice rang through the cell. I hadn't even noticed that he was on top of me until I tried to shift my wait. His arm was pressed against my neck and I put on a brave face. His breath was hot and his hands were cold. Guilt washed over me. I blinked my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said in a whisper. He had his arm there for a few seconds before removing it and getting to his feet. He walked out of the cell, locking it behind him. I was alone again.

I got to my own feet and went to one of the corner. I slid down the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I drifted off into sleep.

Damon went up to his room and slammed his door behind him. He thought she was a sweet little girl but she was a bitch. He hated her but at the same time, when he'd been on top of her and caged her, he realized that the way she put on a brave face was incredibly sexy. He would've kissed her if it weren't for the anger that was boiling inside of him. He hated himself for liking something so-so dangerous. She knew exactly how to get under his skin now and he hated that too. He just hated her. He would kill her if it weren't for his humanity.

He went over to his shower and took off his clothes. He stepped inside and let the hot water pour down his chest. He ran a hand through his wet hair furiously and then got out. Images of Hanna's face when he was close to her kept popping up in his mind. Every second he thought about it, the more he wanted her. When he saw her in the shower, how she was almost exposed to him made him ache. He kept himself away from her. She was dangerous and she hated him at the moment as much as he hated her.

He went back downstairs. He was tempted to go back down into the basement but it was silent. He looked at the open door but then went over and slammed it shut. He heard her curse.

He walked over to wear his whiskey sat. He poured himself a glass and finally settled into the couch. He took a drink and then looked at the room in front of him. She was an Original vampire, she tried to kill Elena, she taunted him about Elena and then she made him crave her. He hated her with so much fury, it strangled him but still he couldn't get over her. He gripped his glass and then downed it.

oOoOo

The sun had fallen and the moon had appeared. Stefan and Elena still hadn't come home and he hadn't talked to Hanna for a few hours. She'd been completely silent. He was upstairs in his room, getting ready to finally go to sleep when he stopped. He didn't have a shirt on but hadn't removed his pants. He wanted to go check on her before he went to sleep.

He crept down the stairs and opened the door to the basement. He made his way down and stopped in front of her cell. She was asleep on the metal bed and was breathing slowly. She looked relaxed and innocent while he slept. He watched her.

"I'm sorry, Damon," she whispered. She hadn't rolled over to look at him but she was speaking to him. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me." Damon responded.

"I'm sorry for trying to hurt the human too." She also said. She sounded like a little girl apologizing to a sibling but she was being sincere. "I was running away from Klaus. I didn't know he was a Mikealson until his sister Rebekah blurted it out. I was afraid, unstable."

She then flashed towards the door. Her face looked weak and there were bags under her house. They were rimmed with red, as if she'd been crying.

"I never intended to hurt anyone. I never want to hurt anyone. I am was filled with so much rage that I hadn't been able to realize for centuries but I am not an animal." She continued. "I don't want to be in this cage. I don't want to be with Mikealson's."

Her hands wrapped around the bars of the cell and he looked at them. He then looked back at her, contemplating his options. He didn't trust her. He wasn't sure if when she got out, she'd kill him. He stared at her. "Please."

"Hanna, if I let you out and you try to do anything, I will take you back to Klaus." Damon threatened, "I don't trust you but I have to."

He slowly reached down and pulled the lock. The door swung open.

I couldn't believe it. He'd opened the door. I was free. I could run but I didn't want to. Seeing Damon shirtless standing in front of me, kept my feet glued to the floor. He stepped to the side and I hesitantly made my way forward. I walked past him and up the stairs. He followed me until we got to the living room. When he had closed the basement door, he joined me in the living room.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom." Damon offered. I nodded.

"Can you show me to it?" I asked and he didn't answer. He just walked past me and up the stairs. I walked with him. He turned and opened a door. I went inside and I turned around to face him.

"Good night, Damon," I said and he nodded, walking away. He shut the door behind him and I was alone. I took off the pants I was wearing and went to turn off the light. I went back to the bed and lay down. I closed my eyes. I drifted off into sleep.

_Giggles filled the air as I rolled down the flower covered hill. The sun beat down on us like a bright light. I stopped at the bottom and then turned my head to look at him. He was gazing at me, a small smile placed on his lips._

"_What are you looking at?" I asked him. He sighed softly._

"_You," he answered, "so innocent, sweet and beautiful."  
>I blushed hard and looked away from him.<em>

"_Thank you," I responded smiling. He reached out and touched my face with his hand. Then he leaned forward until he got close to my lips. I moved forward and then we-_

I gasped, waking up. I shot straight up in the bed looking around. I was in a room, not a field, there wasn't a handsome boy lying next to me. I was alone. I'd never seen that before. I've never had a dream with me in it. I wished I could go back and really see who it was but I could barely remember. Something was seriously wrong.


End file.
